


Mara And The Two Moons

by benegesserit_witch2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, Refugees, Trauma, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benegesserit_witch2019/pseuds/benegesserit_witch2019
Summary: Mara Gravian is a young farmer's wife whose quiet life on the fielding planet of Trikkan is turned upside down after the destruction of Starkiller base. Thrust far from home, her knack for fixing ships, droids (and plants) takes her to the heart of the Resistance, where she partners with lovingly arrogant Pilot Poe Dameron in a mission that could change their lives forever. *Mature for intensely suggestive scenes of violence and sexuality*





	Mara And The Two Moons

There’s a spot on the hills near our compound where you can watch the two moons rising over Trikkan and our nearby star slipping under the cover of the horizon. There is always a brief and beautiful moment when all three are in a sort of sweeping line, and the sky goes all purple as our star reflects off of the lakes on Targon 6 and 7. It’s the place I go to and the moment that I wait for when life becomes a lonely thing, when all the love and warmth I feel falls flat and I need to be alone to understand I’m not. There’s me, and the Targon moons, and our star. And there is a purple sky that promises a warm night and a warmer day.   
This is the story of a purple sky and three bodies passing through space.


End file.
